


When I'm Sixty Four

by shymin



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Komaeda's brain is a strange place, Mental condition, Mentally unstable character, implied disease, mentions of Hajime Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda reflects on his and Hinata's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty Four

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I have never played SDR2, so hopefully this makes sense as my knowledge of the game is still pretty vague. Secondly, yes, all my drabbles will be named after Beatles songs. *grins enthusiastically*

One year.  
That was all he had to live.  
Maybe more, maybe less; depending on his health and sanity.  
Either way, it wasn't long.   
Every minute was something he could (read: should) cherish, but there was really no point.   
Komaeda had nothing to work toward, no goal.  
He'd wanted one, time and time again, but he was cursed.  
Perhaps, in some sense of irony, his goal had been to find a goal in the first place, but he'd failed.

At the very least, he had Hinata.  
The other boy needed his help; no matter how much he pretended otherwise, and Komaeda had always been willing.

If he couldn't find a goal of his own, he may as well help a friend to achieve his.

Friend?

Perhaps that was not appropriate. The boy was more like a colleague, and besides, Komaeda was not deserving of friends. He did not want to be a burden to anyone else.

Besides, friends helped one another.

'On that note,' Komaeda thought, 'why did I help Hinata-kun?'

Did that make them friends after all?

'When I grow older,' he mused, 'would he do the same for me?'

'No,' he added safely. 'Because I will not live that long.'

Komaeda smiled.


End file.
